


Rewrite our Story

by Tormentedintelligence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Attachment Issues, Bens faith to the light will be tested, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, I’m not sure where this is gonna go, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Star Wars politics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, They all need hugs, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), i don’t want to spoil too much here, rey goes dark, rey has trouble controlling her thoughts, reylo centric, they make their own order idk how that’s gonna go down, this really is just reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormentedintelligence/pseuds/Tormentedintelligence
Summary: When Rey tries to reunite herself with Ben she wakes up in the Throne Room before the Battle of Crait.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Rewrite our Story

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Rey does...in a way successfully end her life. I tried not to be too graphic. She’s lost her will to live like Padme Amidala

She’s tired, in fact she’s been walking around for force knows how long and she’s ran out of water. It was something she was once used to but after a few years with the Resistance she’d gotten at least a little accommodated to not having to conserve an insane amount of water. It’s fitting, she thinks, to end here on a desert planet where it all began for the mighty Skywalkers. She knows she’s the one carrying the burden of that name now. Tattooine was similar to Jakku in the way that the blistering heat always clung to your body and mind no matter how cool it got during the night time. 

The binary suns are setting and she doesn’t remember how long she’s been walking for but she figures it’s far enough from the Lars Homestead to not taint it. She’d rather let someone else use it for shelter instead of finding her body there and having to deal with that.

Rey doesn’t know how to express her loneliness, she only knows that it feels like she’s missing apart of her soul, mind, heart. It’s been three years since The Battle of Exegol when the galaxy had finally found its balance. Rey remembers everyone celebrating, drinking corellian whiskey and while everyone else shared stories, held their loved ones close, Rey had gone into complete isolation after the first day back on Ajan Kloss. 

_ ——————————————————————- _

_ “Rey, something happened on Exegol. You know you can always come to me right?” Finn had spoken, a twinge of curiosity had hit him as well. He wasn’t good at hiding his emotions and as a force sensitive that was important. Rey guessed she wasn’t too good either if Finn could tell something was hurting her deeply.  _

_ “I’m fine, Finn. I’m tired that’s all there is to it. It wasn’t easy to defeat the Emperor.” No it wasn’t easy at all, Rey thinks. She knows in the end Palpatine got what he wanted, the end of the Skywalker line but Rey will do her best to make sure that the family will be forgotten. She will tell their story and keep the legacy going. The Skywalker name means something to the galaxy and it means a lot to her as well. Maybe one day she’ll join them, she thinks. _

_ Nobody ever questions Rey again, nobody ever checks up on her except occasionally Poe and Finn who she pushes away. She knows that they’ve got something going on and she’s not going to ruin that for them. Rose has gone on a mission with Jannah and Lando to Canto Bight to go to a hearing on freeing the slaves and ban the mistreatment of animals for races.  _

_Rey gets mad at Luke, how had he accepted her to be a Palpatine but not helped Ben when he sensed darkness in him, his own nephew?_

_ To Rey that all doesn’t matter now because she’s going to bury Luke and Leia’s sabers on Tatooine and that will be that.  _

————————————————————-

Rey never planned to stay on Tatooine for three years, she certainly didn’t plan on losing her will to live there either. Maybe this was her destiny, she thought. The water canteen now empty she props her body against her satchel, filled with Bens sweatshirt, her lightsaber and a comm link that she rarely uses unless it’s to tell Finn and Poe that she’s fine. 

The suns are beautiful, they always were but now that she feels herself fading slowly away, she feels more at peace than before because she knows Ben is waiting for her on the other side. She’s always made excuses as to why Ben never showed up, maybe it was because he truly was gone and didn’t have enough in him to present himself or maybe he didn’t want to face her at all. It didn’t matter what the excuse was, it all ended with the same problem; Ben wasn’t there. 

To be without her other half felt like not being able to breathe. Every moment without him felt like a millennium and she wanted that pain to end, that suffering. She had just found that incredible oneness that she’d been craving her entire life and when she did it was cruelly ripped away from her. The Force had used her and she did not want to be a vessel for it anymore, she’d been through enough. It was her time to be repaid for all she’d done for the universe. 

When Rey closed her eyes she felt herself drift softly. What she hadn’t expect was to wake up staring at Ben Solo with his hand out towards her. 

“Rey..what did you do?” 


End file.
